Learning to Adjust
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The War had ended be with causality's & injures. Harry & Ginny are trying to cope with Teddy & his twin Andromeda as well as their three triplets that Ginny had given birth too. Now James and Lily Potter arrive with Sirius Black and the big lot of Potter children. How will Harry handle this? How will everyone cope so soon after war? How will he cope with five more fiancee's? Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

* * *

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The War had ended be with causality's and injures. Harry and Ginny are trying to cope with Teddy and his twin Andromeda as well as their three triplets that Ginny had given birth too. Now James and Lily Potter arrive with Sirius Black and the big lot of Potter children. How will Harry handle this? How will everyone cope so soon after war? How will he cope with five more fiancee's?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

James and Lily Potter had lived in America these last 17 years. Dumbledore had told they to go into hiding after he told them Harry was dead. They had their children with them all besides Harry who they believed to be dead. There was Euphemia who was 21, Noel and Charles who were 20, Ethan who was 19, Iolanthe who was 17. Sarah who was 16 with her triplets Rose and Joel, Ryan was next at 15 quickly followed by Danielle and Katirya were 14 and then it was Matthew who was 13, Asriel and Ingrid who were 12, Jodi who was 11, Meghan who was 9, Zoey who was 8, Damien who was 7, Thalia who was 6, Ralston who was 5, John and Mark who were 4, Nebula who was 3, Isolt who was 2 and lastly Jinger who was 1. They had all been home-schooled and hadn't taken their NEWTS or OWLS.

They knew very little about their brother. Their parents didn't like to talk about him. They had a very sheltered life.

Everything was dull were they lived until Dumbledore turned up with an unconscious Sirius. When Sirius was revived and believed James was James. Dumbledore explained to them very little about what happened but told them Harry was alive. But they could not see him because it was unsafe for Harry to know that they were alive.

James and Lily only agreed to it if Dumbledore kept them informed. About a year later the letters stopped. Making them worry.

Now it was July 1998 they had finally decided to go and see Dumbledore. The kids were interested on seeing Hogwarts.

James, Lily and Sirius were in disguise they walked through the gates and they could see that something had happened here.

"Who are you?" a voice says

They see Professor McGonagall looking at them after stopping her spell work. Professor Flitwick also halted.

"We are here to see Professor Dumbledore", Lily says

"Albus died over a year ago. Who are you?" Minerva asks sternly

James and Lily share a look before taking off their disguises. Minerva and Flitwick step back in shock before training their wands on them.

"Who are you?" Minerva demands

"I swear on my magic that I am James Harold Potter", James says

"I swear on my magic that I am Lily Jasmine Evans-Potter", Lily says

"I swear on my magic that I am Sirius Orion Black III and that I did not murder 12 Muggles or sell Lily and James to Voldemort", Sirius says

"This is not possible", Minerva says

"Professor Dumbledore helped us", Lily says

"We better go to my office then", Minerva replies and gestures to them to follow

Lily, James, Sirius and the kids follow Minerva to her office that was once Dumbledore's. They immediately go up and they see the portraits of old headmasters looking at them including Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome back James, Lily, Sirius", Dumbledore says smiling

"What is going on?" Minerva asks

"I was able to save James, Lily and Sirius they never really died", Dumbledore replies

"What about Harry?" Minerva asks

"I told James and Lily he died till I saved Sirius it was for his safety. This needed to be done", Dumbledore replies

Minerva shakes her head how could Albus? With all Harry has been through? How will he take that his parents plus Sirius are alive and with children?

"Where is Harry?" Lily asks

"He is at his place", Minerva says

"Where is that?" James asks

"He's place is under the Fidelius. Now is not a good time", Minerva replies carefully, "I better contact Kingsley"

Minerva floos Kingsley office and Kingsley steps through in seconds and was greeted by people he thought was dead.

"Kingsley", Sirius says  
"What was I doing in the search for you?" Kingsley asks his wand drawn

"You were saying to the Ministry I was overseas", Sirius replies

"Very well but what about Mr and Mrs Potter?" Kingsley asks

"I swear on my magic I am James Harold Potter", James says and his wand glows showing he had magic

"I swear on my magic I am Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans", Lily says and her wand glows showing she had magic

"Show me your patronus's", Kingsley says

A Stag comes out of James's wand and a doe out of Lily's. A dog comes out of Sirius's wand.

"I believe you. We will have to go public. At the moment go out in disguise. I will hold a press conference as soon as I can make one. Minerva had you told Harry?" Kingsley asks

"No I am about too", Minerva says

"Please can we see him? I have missed my godson", Sirius says

"I will go and ask him. Maybe you should all go to the Burrow. They can meet you there", Minerva says

"That will be fine", James says

Minerva sends out her cat Patronus and sends it off to Molly and Arthur. Dumbledore explains to Kingsley how they were alive and Lily, James and Sirius tell their versions.

"I better get going. I will have everything sorted soon", Kingsley says flooing away

"Will your kids be going to Hogwarts?" Minerva asks

"Yes", Lily says

"What are their ages?" Minerva asks

"21, 20, 20, 19, 17, 16 year old triplets, 15, 14, 14, 13, 12, 12, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 2, 1", Lily says and introduces each of her children

"Do the four eldest what to go to Hogwarts?" Minerva asks

"Yes they need their NEWTS", Lily says firmly

"I will admit them then. We had to bring back last year seven years. Some of them will be returning", Minerva says

"What happened to cause that?" Sirius asks

"War came. I hate to say this but Harry was in the middle of it. He can tell you himself", Minerva explains as a weasel Patronus flies in saying it was ok

"You need to say the Burrow. While your there I will talk to Harry", Minerva says

"Thank you Minerva", Lily says smiling

They all leave and Minerva sighs now she had to tell Harry and his friends…

* * *

Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort 2 months ago. In the battle he had lost Remus, Tonks, Fred and so many others. That had meant so much to him. He had comforted Ginny she had been having a difficult time with the war after she was raped. She gave birth a week before Tonks to triplets. Hope Molly Weasley, Faith Dora Weasley and Grace Victoria Weasley. Harry and Ginny had kept in contact while on the Horcrux hunt so he knew what happened too her.

They had the twins of Remus and Tonks, Teddy and Andromeda 'Andy' Lupin too living with them. Andromeda had died of her grief. So Ginny and Harry took over the role as parents.

After the war many of those who fought had PTSD. Harry had the worse form and so did Ginny. They decided to live together so they could help each other with the babies and their problems. They were seeing therapists they were slowly getting there.

They lived on an island that was unplottable and had a Fidelius charm on the island. It was like a castle on the island in was near the Caribbean. They weren't the only ones living on the island. Ron and Hermione did too because her parents hated her for taking their memories and because she had nightmares and needed help like they all did. So did Hannah Abbott and Neville, Blaise, Dean, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillian, Seamus, Parvati, Terry Boot, Megan Jones and Terence Higgs, Lisa Turpin and Anthony Goldstein, Cormac McLaggen and Cho Chang, Eddie Carmichael and Sue Li, Fay Dunbar and Michael Connor, Draco and his girlfriend Sarah who was a Muggle-Born. And George too living with them. They didn't want him left alone now there was no Fred. Angelina Johnson stayed too with her twins she had with Fred on March 31st, Lee Jordan and Katie Bell often stayed too. Katie had a daughter Celeste. She had been raped too so her and Ginny were really close and so was Sarah Dixon, Draco's girlfriend she had been raped too before Draco saved her she had triplets Miriam, Andrew and Atlanta. Draco adopted them as his own.

Harry also had feelings for Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones. He was fighting with what to do with that. Ginny knew and so did Ron and Hermione who was researching laws to help.

Many students from their generation at fought and suffered and they spent their time between the island and clearing up the mess that Voldemort left behind.

All of the younger generation believed that the adults were mostly at fault for the second wizarding war after they couldn't fix their mess up so now their kids had to grow up so early. They never got a childhood most of them.

Now they were trying to heal their injuries both mental and physical. They had taken to be trained by the goblins in their Hogwarts classes and some others to get their mastery. They were in a chamber for 8 months and it was only an hour in the real world they spilt the lessons into 7 days. Harry had the first classes of Charms and Defence. Second class was Potions and Healing. Third class was Transfiguration were he found that he had multiple Animagus forms and Astronomy. Fourth class was Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Fifth class was Herbology and History of Magic. Sixth class was Care of Magical Creatures, and Customs of the Magical world and the Seventh class was Ancient Studies and Alchemy. Many of they had gotten a Mastery and had taken their NEWTS. It was expensive but Harry paid for it and all his friends were grateful.

They had combined all four houses for the DA and they all had decided that they would end their parents war so their children wouldn't go into a world they did.

The manor had portraits in it they could talk too and Harry even got moving portraits of Tonks, Remus, Severus and Fred. It helped to talk to them.

Harry was feeding Teddy and then Andy who he and Ginny blood adopted with the permission of Remus and Tonks's portrait. They often sing to Teddy and Andy at night.

They all were talking in the family room. Ginny a smile on her face was playing with her daughters. Sarah was playing with hers, Luna, Susan were playing with them too. And so were Daphne, Tracey and Padma. They boys were discussing different topics and discussing about reopening George's shop and helping come up with products.

This was as peaceful they could get. After all they were all suffering from PTSD and George and Harry had depression. But they had smiles on their faces as long as they were together.

They were interrupted from their quiet time by the floo going off. They jump and had their wands trained at the figure before the person could blink.

"It is me Minerva", Minerva says calmly

Minerva was the one of few who knew about the PTSD and other things she had been very supportive. She even taught them Transfiguration and the Animagus transformation. She knew that her generation had failed these students who never got a proper childhood. Pomfrey, Flitwick and Sprout also knew and had helped their students get Mastery's in their wanted subject. Narcissa also taught them all Magical creatures and traditions. While Hermione and the other Muggle-Born taught everyone else Muggle traditions. They didn't want to make any mistakes with their children's generation.

"Minerva what can we do for you?" Harry asks as he slowly lowers his wand and so did the others

"So guests have come to Hogwarts. I thought the people when Death Eaters but Albus confirmed they weren't and what he has done. I am so sorry Harry I know what I will say will cause you pain", Minerva says sadly

Ginny gets up and moves to Harry's side to give him comfort.

"What happened?" Harry asks

"Your parents plus Sirius are alive. They are waiting at the Burrow for you all to come", Minerva says

"There dead", Harry states firmly

"Albus saved them. They will have to tell you the rest of the story. I will be with you and you can bring anyone you want", Minerva says

Harry and Ginny look at each other both had learned Occlumency and Legilimency. Everyone else only learned Occlumency.

"I guess I need answers but I might not hold my temper", Harry says after a mental conversation with Ginny

"Very well. I will see you there with whoever you bring", Minerva says flooing away

"You alright Harry?" Neville asks

"I don't know. Susan, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, George, Draco can you all come with me. The rest of you can you take care of the babies?" Harry asks

"We will be fine Harry", Sarah says

Daphne, Tracey and Padma nod and assure them they will be fine.

"Thank you all. I guess we should be going", Harry says getting up off his chair his leg nearly gave way but was steadied by Ron

"Your leg is getting bad mate", Ron says

"I know. Lets go", Harry says

Everyone lines up at the floo with Harry and Ginny in the back. It was time to get some answers…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am changing James and Lily's birth year to 1959.**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Lily falls out of the floo with her one-year-old daughter in hers arms and her 3-year-old daughter clinging to her leg. Her eldest children were flooing themselves each taking a hand of their younger siblings. James was the last through with their 2-year-old daughter and twin 4 year-old boys.

They heard a cry of shock and a woman with red hair was looking at them in shock. Lily recognises her as Molly Weasley.

"Lily? James?" Molly asks

"Molly!" Lily says

Molly hugs Lily tight being careful of the toddler in her arms. Molly then hugs James.

"Who are all these children?" Molly asks

"Ours sons and daughters. You know of course Euphemia, Noel, Charles, Ethan, Harry but the others are younger then Harry. But you know Rachael as she was born 2 months before the attack", Lily says

"You have a big family Lily, James. I can't want too you introduce everyone. My children will be here soon. Arthur got the message and is in the shed again. I am cooking enough food for everyone. Sirius it is good to see you too", Molly says hugging Sirius tightly

"Thanks Molly", Sirius replies

"James, Lily, Sirius it is good to see that your in fact alive", Arthur says walking into the living room

"Yes Dumbledore lied to us", James says

"Are all these kids yours?" Arthur asks

"Yes. Both James and I grow up a small family. We wanted a big family", Lily says to Arthur

"I had seven kids", Arthur says

"Had?" Sirius asks

"Fred passed away in the Battle of Hogwarts", Arthur says sadly

"Fred dead? How is George doing?" Sirius asks saddened that the pranking duo was down to Uno

"He is in heavy therapy. He is not in a good head space", Arthur replies sadly

"Arthur! Those tables need to be set up", Molly calls from the kitchen

"Of course dear. Would you all like to join me outside?" Arthur asks the Potters and Sirius

"Of course the kids probably want to play outside", "Lily says

"This way", Arthur says leading them through the kitchen and to the backyard

The kids were excited to play.

"Can we play Mummy?" Thalia Potter asks

"Ask Mr Weasley", Lily says with a smile

"Can we play please?" Thalia asks Arthur

"Of course just stay within ear shot", Arthur replies

The younger Potter kids go off to explore. They hear a crack and two people appear in the yard. A man with red hair and scars on his face and a woman with silvery hair and blue eyes. Another man appears with long red hair and a scar on his neck appeared.

"Hi Dad", Bill says

"Bill, Charlie these are James and Lily Potter and you know Sirius", Arthur says introducing the Potters

"I remember you a little. So your weren't dead?" Bill asks

"No we were saved by Albus Dumbledore", James says

"I am Bill Weasley and this is my wife Fleur Delacour-Weasley. We married last year", Bill says

"You where the Beauxbatons champion weren't you?" Sirius asks Fleur

"Yes. Welcome back", Fleur says smiling

"You know I'm innocent?" Sirius asks Fleur

"Yes I do and so does everyone else now", Fleur replies, "I am going to help Molly in the kitchen"

"I am Charlie Weasley", Charlie says shaking Sirius's hand, "I remember I used to call you Aunt Lily and Uncle James"

"I remember you too you have grown so much", Lily says smiling

"Bill, Charlie give me a hand with these tables", Arthur says

"Sure Dad", they say

"Can we help?" James asks

"Your our guests. We can handle it", Arthur says

Bill, Charlie and Arthur banged the tables together. The Potters saw there smiles and were confused to why they banged the tables together.

"It is table wars", Fleur says

Fleur was walking out of the Burrow kitchen and into the garden

"They do this every time we get together", Fleur explains to James, Lily and Sirius  
"When did you marry Bill?" Lily asks Fleur

"It was August 1st last year. It was a great wedding till the end", Fleur replies

"What happened at the end?" Sirius asks

"The Ministry fell and we were all attacked", Bill explains coming over from setting the tables

There was a crack and a red haired man arrived. He had deep sadness in his eyes.

"Father I got the message", Percy says

"Percy these are the Potters and Sirius", Arthur says introducing James, Lily and Sirius, "James, Lily, Sirius this is Percy"

"I remember you just. How are you alive?" Percy asks

"Dumbledore helped us", James says, "We will tell everything once Harry gets here"

"They will be here soon", Minerva says appearing from inside the house, "I just told them. They will be here soon"

Molly can out with plates of food and puts everything on the table. There was a lot of food.

"You made a lot of food Molly", Lily says

"We normally have Sunday dinners. I was already making a lot of food", Molly replies

"When will Harry be here?" Lily asks anxiety

"Soon. But don't rush him or his friends he is bring with him", Minerva says

"Kids come and sit", James says to his children who all take a seat the youngest's near their parents and Sirius

"How many children do you have James, Lily?" Minerva asks

"26 including Harry", Lily replies, "4 sets of twins and 1 set of triplets"

"Heaven help Hogwarts when they go", Minerva says

"James and Sirius have been training them to be Marauders", Lily says with a sigh

"I hope they are not as bad as Fred and George was or Harry and his friends", Minerva says

"Our son is a rule breaker?" James asks with a grin

"Yes. But he keeps saying he does it to protect someone. His years at Hogwarts were not normal years but dangerous ones", Minerva replies

"Can you tell us about our son?" Lily asks eagerly

"No it is his and his friends story to tell", Minerva says firmly, "I can tell you he is known as the boy-who-lived, the chosen one and the saviour of the wizarding world. He is famous. Only Harry and his friends can tell it right and I probably don't even know the half of what they got up to at school. Especially Fred and George"

"I heard Fred died. How did it happen?" Lily asks gently to Molly

"It was in Battle several weeks ago. There was nothing we could do to save him", Molly says with tears coming

Lily squeezes Molly's hand in support.

"Percy when did you come back to the family?" Sirius asks

"I came back for the final battle. I was next to Fred when he died", Percy says with sadness

"I am sorry to have bought it up", Sirius says to Percy

"Don't mention Fred around George he is still not doing well", Bill says to the Potters and Sirius

"We won't", they promise

They hear talking in the house. A minute later a man comes out with red hair and only one ear. He looks around his eyes full of sadness.

"George come and sit down", Molly says to her son

"They others are just coming through now", George says, "I must say Harry definably looks like Mr Potter with his mothers eyes"

"Thank you", Lily says

The next to come out of the house was a teen with blonde hair and brown eyes and scars showing and a teen girl with dirty blonde hair and pale silvery eyes she had scars on her body. She had an odd aura around her. The teen man looked at the Potters and gasped they looked like Harry. But who were the number of kids here? Neville knew Harry was going to freak.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Potter, Mr Black I am Neville Longbottom and this is my girlfriend Luna Lovegood", Neville says

"You have grown up Neville. How are Frank and Alice?" Lily asks

"You don't know?" Neville asks shocked

Luna takes her boyfriends hand in support.

"Know what?" James asks

"Mum and Dad were tortured into insanity after your 'death' they live in the permeant damage ward at St Murgo's. It happened days after you were declared dead", Neville says

Lily sheds tears, "Alice was one of my best friends"

"And Frank was one of mine", James says sadly hardly believing what had happened to them

"Who did it?" Lily asks

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior", Neville says softly, "They are all dead now"

"I am so sorry Neville", Lily says hugging Neville awkwardly

"It is ok. I have had my whole life to deal with it", Neville says

They turn to the noise in the doorway of the Burrow. A man with blonde hair and grey eyes stood there. A female with brown bushy hair and a man with red hair both had scars and seemed to be a couple. The last couple in the door way was a teen woman with blood red hair and brown eyes and a teen man with messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

Lily realised this was her baby boy. Her Harry who was all grown up. He was just staring at them. James saw how much Harry looked like him. Sirius saw in Harry's eyes how hard this was for him and the pain before Harry blocked off his emotions.

Harry saw many children sitting around his parents. He couldn't believe they had children and had left him behind with the Dursley's. And he spotted the youngest one who appeared to be one. So while he and his friends had been fighting a war his _parents_ and Sirius had been having a happy life. Harry was also angry because Sirius especially left Remus all alone. And his _parents_ if you could call them that let Remus suffer thinking all his friends had been killed. Harry was so angry at them.

Harry feels Ginny squeeze his hand and wipes the emotion of his face and puts on one of his masks. And starts to walk over with his friends.

"Oh Harry my baby", Lily says jumping up and reaching to hug him

But Harry flinches away not wanting to be touched by his mother she had no right to touch him. James tries too but Harry takes a step back.

"Pup we have missed you", Sirius says also trying to hug Harry but again Harry takes a step back

"You must not have missed me a lot or enough or you would have come back sooner", Harry says harshly

James, Lily and Sirius flinch at his tone.

"Why don't we all enjoy this meal", Molly suggests trying to break the tension

Harry sits at the opposite side of the table with Ginny, Susan, Draco and George on one side and Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna on the other side so he was buffed by his friends. The ones he could say are basically family in all but blood.

"I am Susan Bones", Susan says

"I know your Aunt how is she?" Lily asks

"She died", Susan says

"I am so sorry", Lily says

"I am Draco Malfoy", Draco says introducing himself

"What are you doing here? You're a Death Eater", Sirius growls

"Draco changed sides he is now a trusted friend", Harry says giving Sirius a glare, "You would know that is you had stayed with me"

Sirius flinches at those words.

"I am Hermione Granger. I have been Harry's best friend since first year at Hogwarts", Hermione says trying to defuse the tension

"I am Ron Weasley. I have been Harry's best friend since the first train ride. His first ever friend", Ron says

"I am Ginny Weasley. Harry is my boyfriend", Ginny says giving Harry's hand a squeeze

"Your dating your best friends sister?" James asks shocked

"Yes. Ginny is the love of my life", Harry replies not saying he loved a couple of others

"You have guts", James mutters

"I knew you two would get together. What about you Ron and Hermione are you two together yet?" Sirius asks them

"Yes we have been together for only a short time", Hermione replies

"What about you and Ginny, Harry?" Lily asks desperate to know her son

"We have been dating for roughly a year or so", Harry replies, "Are these my siblings?"

"Yes. You have 14 sisters and 11 brothers", James says

"Kids introduce yourselves", Lily says to the kids

"I am Euphemia Verity Potter I am 21", Euphemia says with a glare at Harry

"I am Noel Fleamont Potter I am 20", Noel says also with a glare at Harry

"I am Noel's twin Charlus Linfred Potter", Charlus says glaring at his little brother

"I am Ethan Sirius Potter I am 19", Ethan says

"I am Iolanthe Rachael Potter I am 17", Iolanthe says looking at her brother in disgusted

"I am Sarah Louise…", Sarah says

"And I am Rose Alice…", Rose says

"And I am Joel Romulus and we are triplets at 16", Joel says

"I am Ryan Frank Potter I am 15", Ryan says

"I am Danielle Lillian Potter…", Danielle says

"And I am Katirya Minerva Potter we are 14-year-old twins", Katirya says

"I am Matthew Remus Potter I am 13", Matthew says

"I am Asriel Hardwin Potter…", Asriel says

"I am Ingrid Lisandra Potter and we are 12-year-old twins", Ingrid says

"I am Jodi Angela Potter and I am 11", Jodi says

"I am Meghan Pandora Potter I am 9", Meghan says

"I am Zoey Amelia Potter and I am 8", Zoey says

"I am Damien Ignatius Potter and I am 7", Damien says

"I am Thalia Rebecca Potter and I am 6", Thalia says shyly

"This is Ralston Abraham Potter and he is 5", James says

"These are twins John Allan and Mark Arthur they are 4", Lily says

"This is Nebula Claire who is 3" James says

"These are Isolt Eartha Potter who is 2 and Jinger Susanna Potter who is 1", Lily says finishing off the introductions

"I see you have been very busy", Harry says shortly

"We thought we had lost you", Lily says

"And you didn't think to check?" Harry asks harshly

"Dumbledore said you were dead. We didn't know you were alive till Dumbledore bought Sirius too us", James says

"Why didn't you come back then?" Harry asks

"Dumbledore said you were safe and happy", Sirius says answering for James and Lily

"Do you guys know what you put Remus through?" Harry asks angrily

Ginny squeezes his hand she knew Harry was close to really losing his temper

"Remus is fine where is the old wolf anyway?" Sirius asks

"He died in the battle of Hogwarts with his wife", Hermione says softly

"Moony's dead?" James asks hoarsely

"He can't be", Sirius says in denial

"Yes and no thanks to you", Harry growls

"Don't speak to our parents and Uncle Sirius like that. They are your parents and Uncle Sirius is your godfather", Euphemia growls to her brother

"I can and I will. They haven't been my parents and a while", Harry replies

"Did you say Moony's wife died too?" Sirius asks changing subject

"Yes he married Tonks", Ron says

"So at least he was happy", Lily says softly

"Yeah thinking all three of his friends were dead and one friend a traitor. Yeh he was really happy", Harry growls

James, Lily, and Sirius flinch again.

"Harry we couldn't tell Remus", James says  
"Why?" Harry asks

"Dumbledore said it wasn't safe", Lily says

"What about me?" Harry asks

"When Dumbledore told us you were alive he said you were safe", James says, "And in the best place you could be"

"Safe? Ha no one was safe. You all had the better life", Harry growls

"Stop acting like a brat", Noel says

"A spoiled brat bet he had been like that all his life. After all Professor McGonagall said he is known as the boy-who-lived the saviour of the magical world, the chosen one. He is spoiled and gets everything easy", Charlus growls as his little brother

Harry stands up abruptly his face full of anger.

"You have no idea what I have been through. You all had the perfect life", Harry growls in anger

"Ha your just a spoiled little boy. Who doesn't know the meaning of the world no", Ethan says

"You had such a fun and spoiled life. You are so lucky to be the famous Harry Potter", Rose says

"Kids enough", James says sternly

But Harry was done with this meeting.

"I am leaving. Thanks Molly, Arthur for the meal. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy good to see you all. I am leaving now", Harry says growling

"I am going too", Ginny says standing up beside Harry

Hermione and Ron stand up too with Susan, Neville, Luna, Draco and George.

"Goodnight Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy", Harry says apparating out of the Burrow

The others say goodbye and quickly leave too.

"Kids you shouldn't have done that", Lily says angrily

"It is true Mum his is a spoiled little brat", Iolanthe says with her siblings nodding except the little ones

Minerva sighed they had just used up a chance with Harry and his friends. She wasn't sure how this setback would affect Harry and all of his friends who support him…

* * *

Harry appeared in the clearing near the island property his magic was raging around him tearing up trees and bushes. His friends felt his anger and the pain coming from Harry. They saw how upset Harry was that his siblings didn't like him. That his parents and Sirius never came back for him. They had left him at the Dursley's to be beaten and neglected. They had let the Dursley's starve him and beat him to an inch of his life. They left him to face horrors no one should face. Including facing Voldemort many times getting tortured many times too. His magic swirled around him as he was having a panic attack.

Ginny and the others were scared of how much power was surging off of Harry.

"Draco get Mind Healer Ebony", Ginny calls quietly to Draco

"On it", Draco says apparating off the island to find Harry's mind healer

"Luna get a glass of a calming draught from the Castle or the Draught of Peace", Ginny orders

"I'll get it", Luna says leaving quietly

"Neville, George tell the others what is going on", Hermione orders

"Harry love everything will be ok", Ginny says softly to Harry trying not to disturb Harry or startle him

"Harry we are here for you my brother", Hermione says softly approaching slowly with Ginny

"Harry everyone will be fine they will come around. In the mean time you have all of us", Ron says gently slowly approaching slowly

Harry had tears in his eyes and his eyes held sadness and anger.

"Harry I am going to hug you now", Ginny says softly

Harry nods and Ginny hugs Harry tight. Hermione also joins in the hug to calm her best friend down. Susan was also hugging Harry showing how much he was loved. Daphne, Tracey and Padma join the hug. Ron was saying calming words for Harry.

"Just breath Harry. In out, in out just follow my breathing", Ron says gently to Harry

They heard Draco apparate Mind Healer/Therapist Ebony in. Harry flinches but Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the others distract him with words of comfort

Ebony could see Harry was in a state and was going into shock. She had treating Harry and the others since after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, George, Hermione, Ron all had bad PTSD actually all of the younger generation had a mild to serve form of it. Ebony was an adult who had fail this generation of young people. They should have stopped the war before these teens had to step in. Now she was trying to help them in any way she could. Draco had explained that Harry's parents, godfather had come back and Harry's parents had a lot of children that all excused Harry of things that were not true.

"I got the Draught of Peace", Luna says softly holding out a cup

Ebony takes the cup and gently approaches Harry with the glass.

"Harry it is me Ebony we need to get this draught of peace into you", Ebony says softly

With Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Tracey, Padma and Ron's help they coax him into having the Draught of Peace. It takes effect and the swirls of magic going around them stop.

"Harry it is not your fault your parents didn't come back too you. That is all on them. Your siblings will need to learn eventually what has gone on in your life and they will find out it was anything but fun or spoiled. And how it is not good to be famous as you are", Ebony says gently

"Why can't they see the truth?" Harry croaks

"You had a glamour on Harry", Hermione remaindered him, "They didn't see your scars"

"They should have seen it in my eyes", Harry says

"Yes they should have. They will learn Harry. Take this as slowly as you need. They have hurt you badly. Those emotional wounds leave scars on our souls and hearts. They will take time to heal and might never heal completely. But you need to give them a chance to heal", Ebony says softly

"Thank you Ebony. I want to go inside now and talk to Remus. And spend time with Teddy, Grace, Hope and Faith", Harry says wiping his eyes

"I will see you tomorrow Harry for our session", Ebony says, "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco make sure you are all their with the others"

"We will Healer Ebony", Ginny says helping Harry up

"Thanks for coming", Harry says softly

"Anytime. Goodnight", Ebony says apparating away

Harry goes inside all his other friends were waiting for him with worried looks. He gave them a small smile. Ginny picks up one of her baby girls and Harry picks up Teddy and begins to explain what happened to his friends who didn't come to the Burrow and to Remus, Tonks, Severus and Fred in their frames what happened.

Remus wanted so badly to be alive and curse Sirius and James for coursing Harry pain and to be able to comfort Harry besides his words. As Harry was like a son to Remus. Remus thinks maybe Harry would take him to talk to James, Sirius and Lily so he could give them a piece of his mind. And to have Harry take him to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore so they could have a little chat about the secrets Dumbledore had kept.

Tonks so badly wanted to defend the boy who was like a little brother to her. She wanted to be alive so she could give all of Harry's siblings a piece of her mind and maybe curse Sirius Orion Black for making her Remus suffer and her little brother to suffer…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Harry wakes up the next morning with a headache after his episode last night. Ginny was snuggled into him. They both had gotten up during the night for Teddy, Andy, Hope, Faith and Grace. But Ginny mainly did it so Harry could relax.

Harry gets up without waking Ginny and moves to Teddy's room with a limp where he was whimpering.

"Hey there cub. What your nappy changed and something to eat?" Harry asks

Teddy whimpers. Harry picks him up and Teddy nuzzles Harry.

"I haven't got any food for your cub. But I will soon", Harry chuckles

"Kreacher!" Harry calls

"Yes master?" Kreacher asks popping in silently as he learned to do because of his Masters PTSD

"Please warm up the bottles", Harry orders

"Kreacher will Master", Kreacher says popping away

Harry changes Teddy's nappy and changes his outfit. Teddy was starting to cry as he was hungry. His hair was green and his eyes where changing rapidly.

Kreacher pops in with a bottle and hands it too Harry.

"Thanks Kreacher", Harry says

Harry tests the bottle it was the perfect temperature like always when Kreacher made it. Harry puts the bottle in Teddy's mouth and he suckles quickly.

"Slow down cub", Harry says with a chuckle

"I see Teddy is awake", Ginny says

Just then Andy begins to whimper. Harry chuckles.

"And Andromeda", Ginny says smiling

"Yes. What about Hope, Faith and Grace?" Harry asks Ginny

"They are starting to wake. I am going to feed them now. Can you help me when you are done?" Ginny asks

"I will. The little cub here will be done soon and Andy will eat quickly", Harry replies

Ginny leaves the room to go across and feed the triplets. Harry finishes with Teddy and burps him. Then does Andy who finishes as quickly as Teddy. Harry changes her into a little dress with unicorns on it.

"Come on cubs lets help Mummy", Harry says taking Teddy and Andy with him to the triplets room.

He finds Susan there already feeding Grace, Luna feeding Hope and Ginny breast feeding Faith.

"Morning love", Harry says kissing Ginny

"Morning. Are you ok?" Ginny asks

"I don't feel good about them being back. And about what my siblings said. They should try living my life", Harry says

"I know love", Ginny says

"Are we going into Diagon Alley today?" Hermione asks

"Yes but I will take a calming draught before I go", Harry states

"So will I", Ginny says

"Ron and I might too", Hermione says

"Susan do you want to go with us?" Harry asks

"I will come. I need a calming draught through", Susan says

They go down into the dining room where others were getting breakfast. Ginny put her babies in the play pen and Harry puts Teddy and Andy in with them

"I need to sort out my vaults now the my _parents_ or _Sirius_ are alive", Harry states

"They must have money of their own by now", Draco says having a sip of coffee

"I know. I just want to see where I am legally. I will need to send a letter to lawyer and the Nation to expect me", Harry says writing a letter for both his lawyer and the Nation

Hermione puts a cup of coffee down as well as some anti-depressants.

"Thanks 'Mione'", Harry says

"Your welcome", Hermione says

"I need to borrow your owl Draco", Harry says

"Of course", Draco whistles for his owl

A black eagle owl arrives. Harry gives him the letters. And the owl flies out again.

"I need to get a new owl today even though I don't what to replace Hedwig", Harry replies with a sigh

A flash of her death flashes across his eyes.

"Harry! Come back love", he hears Ginny calling him

Harry shakes his head and leaves the memory.

"Sorry lost in a flashback", Harry says

"No need to apologies. We all go through it", Neville says

Harry takes his anti-depressants. Three owls come flying in one for Harry, one for Ron and another for Ginny. They scan the letter and they come up clean.

Harry opens his letter to find it was from the manager of the Appleby Arrows.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We would like to recruit you as Seeker for the Appleby Arrows. I have been watching Hogwarts Quidditch matches for years. And I have never seen a better Seeker then you. We would love to have you on our team with a salary of 300,000 Galleons a game and 150,000 per practice you attend._

 _We hope you consider our offer. Please reply by owl a yes or no to a meeting soon._

 _Hope to meet with you soon_

 _Jordan Smart_

 _Appleby Arrows Manager_

Harry couldn't believe it. But he was not going to take the offer as he was happy with what he had decided already.

"What did you guys get?" Harry asks his girlfriend and best friend

Ron opens it and his jaw drops. And Ginny couldn't believe her letter either.

"I got offered a Keeper position on the Chudley Cannons Team! 300,000 Galleons a match and everything. And they only saw me play in the last few matches we had at Hogwarts over a year ago!" Ron says amazed

"I was offered a Chaser position on the Holyhead Harpies Team. Same as you 300,000 Galleons a match and tickets to all the games for my family and friends", Ginny says smiling

"Are you going to accept? I was asked to be Seeker on the Appleby Arrows Team. I am not taking it though. I am happy with what I will be doing", Harry says

"Oliver should see you now. His best Seeker turning down a top position and Ron and Ginny getting positions too", Katie says smiling

"Hermione what do you say?" Ron asks his girlfriend

"Go for it Ron. I will be at Hogwarts with Harry. I am sure Headmistress McGonagall will let you stay at night and when your not at practice", Hermione says with an encouraging smile

"Same for you Ginny go for your dreams and show you brothers how it is done", Harry says smiling

"Oi!" Ron and George say

"It is true", Harry says

Ron and Ginny write their replies.

"George are you going to your shop today?" Harry asks

"Yes. I want to see the damage", George says softly

"You better fix up our shop Georgie", Fred says from his frame

"I will. Can I take your spare portrait with me?" George asks

"Sure. Where is Angie with my twins?" Fred asks

"I am here", Angelina says walking into the room with the twins that she and Fred had their names are Fabian Fredrick and Gideon George Johnson-Weasley

"I wish I could hold them", Fred moans wanting to hold his babies

"They will be well loved", Harry says

"I wish so too Fred. We will comfort each other", Remus says patting Fred's back

"They will have a good life with Harry and your siblings and friends", Tonks says

Sarah comes in with her three month old triplets Miriam Sarah Dixon-Malfoy, Atlanta Laura Dixon-Malfoy and Andrew Draco Dixon-Malfoy. Katie also comes in with her 2 month old daughter Celeste Katherine Bell.

They all finish breakfast and get ready to go out Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Sarah and Angelina were coming with Harry, Ginny and George.

Harry takes the pram for Teddy and Andy. Ginny had the triplets in a pram and packed with everything they needed. Sarah was with Draco all ready to go with her triplets in their pram. Angelina had her twins in a pram with George besides her.

Harry and the others that included Daphne, Tracey, Padma, Susan, Luna all had taken a calming draught so they got get through the crowds. So the floo'd out of the Castle and too the Leaky cauldron. All talk stops and people begin the stare and cheer. Harry and the others doge the press but plenty of questions were being asked.

"Mr Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the reason the its all over, Lord of the Houses Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin. How do you feel that your life in finally free?"

"Happy I will not be fighting anymore Dark Wizards unless they attack my family", Harry replies

"Mr Potter will you join the Aurors?"

"No as I said I have had enough of fighting", Harry replies annoyed

"Mr Potter what do you think of our New Minister?"

"He is the best man for the job", Harry replies  
"What is your opinion on the rumours of Severus Snape a Death Eater?"

"Severus Snape was never a Death Eater. He was a spy till the end and was truly a brave man, a man I have been proud to have known and truly a hero and definition of Slytherin House", Harry says firmly

"What about the Malfoy's and the one at your side?"

"He was on our side all along as his father forced him into being a Death Eater. It is neither his or his mothers fault anything appeared as it all rests of Lucius's Malfoy's shoulders. Draco as the new Lord Malfoy will be making a better name for himself", Harry says

"What will you do now Mr Potter?"

"Rest", Harry says

"What will happen to the D.A Mr Potter?"

"We will be there when anyone needs us", Harry says

"What is today's press conference at the Ministry about Mr Potter?"

"No comment", Harry says

"Eleanor, for Witch Weekly are you single Mr Potter? As you are number 1 most eligible Wizard"

"No. I am in a relationship that will last long and true with Ginny Weasley and the rest is my business", Harry says kissing Ginny's hand

"Mr Longbottom are you single? As you are number 2 most eligible wizard?"

"I am in a relationship with this lovely lady here. And I don't plan on breaking up with her", Neville says kissing Hannah's hand

"What about you Mr Ronald Weasley are you single? As you are shared number 2 most eligible wizard?"

"I am in a committed relationship with this Hermione Granger as she is the world to me", Ron says blushing

"And you Mr George Weasley? As you are number 3 most eligible wizard?"

"I have started a relationship with my good friend and fellow Quidditch friend Angelina Johnson", George says kissing Angelina

"Mr Potter you were a good Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team are you planning on playing professionally?"

"I am not going to play professionally I have more important things to do", Harry says getting annoyed by their questions

"What things Mr Potter?"

"No comment", Harry says

"Mr Potter are you planning on returning to Hogwarts?"

"No comment", Harry says as they now push past the reporters away

They finally get into the Alley and Harry relaxes a bit he was lucky he took the calming drought.

"Alright love?" Ginny asks quietly

"Yeh. Lucky I took that calming draught before we left", Harry says, "What about you?"  
"I am ok. I am glad I took the calming draught too", Ginny says

"George we will go to your shop", Harry says

George leads them to his shop and there was graffiti on the outside. On the inside it was trashed obviously someone was looking for him but couldn't find him.

"We need to replace the locks", Draco says looking around

"My stock is all destroyed", George says looking at the back of the shop

"I will transfer some galleons into your account", Harry promises

"Thanks Harry. I will be needing the money", George replies

"You will need to paint too", Neville says

"I know outside and inside", George replies

Angelina helps George start to clean up with Sarah and Draco.

"Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Susan, Daphne, Tracey, Padma, Luna, Hermione and Ron are coming with me too Gringotts. Will you all be alright here?" Harry asks

"We will be alright", Draco says

Ginny and Harry lead the group to Gringotts. Harry bows to the goblin as they keep as eye on him and the people with him. They go to the counter.

"I need to see my account manager Hagnok", Harry says in gobbledegook

Harry had learned gobbledegook so that no one but the goblins would know what he is saying. His other friends had learnt too. So they understood.

"Of course Lord Potter-Black", the goblin says sending for Manager Hagnok

Hagnok comes out within minutes.

"Lord Potter-Black and company please come through your lawyer and ours are waiting for you", Hagnok informs Harry in gobbledegook

"Thank you", Harry says

The come to a big office. Harry's lawyer was a man named Damion Jones and he was very good at what he does. His goblin lawyer Izzanok was also very good. Together they made an unbeatable pair.

"Lawyer Izzanok, Mr Jones", Harry asks

"Lord Potter-Black. You called for us here?" Damion asks

"Apparently my parents are alive and so is Sirius and well I saw them last night with my siblings some of them are older than me", Harry says

"Did their WILLS activate?" Izzanok asks Hagnok

"They did. This has never happened before. They are not imposters?" Hagnok asks Harry

"No. The Minister and Headmistress McGonagall checked them", Harry replies

"I take it they will be an announcement will be soon?" Damion asks

"Yes I assume it will be today. Kingsley called for a press conference. I stormed out. I was angry they left me to be abused", Harry replies, "How is my case against Vernon going?"

"Good. We are nearly ready to make arrests", Damion says

"We have added embezzlement since they were getting $2,000 pounds a month for you out of the Potter Vaults", Hagnok says

"I want all that money back. But I need to know my options with my vaults as my parents and older siblings have rights too them", Harry explains

"Well the Potter vaults will have to go back to your parents. Once they are declared alive. So that also means the Peverell and Gryffindor vaults", Hagnok says

"What about the Black Vault?" Harry asks

"That is more difficult. Since Sirius gave you everything in his WILL and had no children you are still entitled to the vault. But might I make a suggestion?" Hagnok asks

"Yes?" Harry asks

"Split the Black vault up. It is still legally yours at the moment not like the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor vaults. I am sure Sirius would like that as he never wanted the money and your still leaving him money", Hagnok says

"I will do that", Harry decides

"Would you like a new vault?" Hagnok asks

"Yes. Sirius can have the old vault", Harry replies

"Might I suggest you split the Potter Vault too. Have an old statement from 1981 and give them that amount of money. All other money earn is legally yours as at the time everyone thought them dead and their WILLS activated", Izzanok says

"I will do that. I will have that money with the Black money in one vault", Harry says

"You will also get the money the was embezzled by Mr Dursley for your care", Damion says

"That also legally can go into your new vault", Izzanok adds

"Hagnok can I have an October 1981 statement for the Potter accounts?" Harry asks

"I am looking for it", Hagnok says going through the paper work

"Technically the vaults are yours anyway as the rings accept you. What will you do about to Potter, Peverell and Gryffindor rings?" Izzanok asks

Harry takes those three rings off.

"They can have them. As they were not my right to begin with even though they accepted me. I still have the Slytherin vaults haven't I?" Harry asks

"You do. But will we know more with a test", Hagnok replies

"So I will be alright with money even with the money going to my parents", Harry says

"Yes that is true. Now a test will see if you have any vaults to yourself. Just 7 drops of blood", Hagnok says

Harry cuts his palm and allows 7 drops of blood to go on the parchment and Hagnok says something in his language. Names appear.

"Yes are wealthy. With these results", Hagnok says showing Harry and his friends the parchment

 ** _Inheritance Test_**

 _Harold James Potter-Black_

 ** _Confirmed Lordships by right of conquest_**

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Ilvermorny_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Stewart_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Quirrell_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Gaunt_

 ** _Confirmed Lordships by Magic_**

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Shared with Potter Family)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Shared with Potter Family)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House_ _of Pendragon_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House_ _of Le fey_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince_

 ** _Confirmed Lordships_**

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Vaults_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _Quirrell Vault_

 _Flamel Vault_

 _Prince Vault_

 _Black Vault_

 _Noble Vault_

 _Holmes Vault_

 _Walter Vault_

 _Yates Vault_

"The Pendragon Vault is King Arthur Pendragon the founder of England. The Le Fey is Morgana and the Emrys is Merlin", Hermione says

"Just what I need", Harry groans

"You will keep the Peverell title as magic claimed you and you will be a dual Lord of Gryffindor and Peverell with your father", Hagnok says

"I guess I will do that", Harry says

"The Prince Vault is from Severus Snape. He declared in his WILL for you to have it. The only other item in the WILL is for Hogwarts to have 1,000,000 Galleons", Hagnok replies

Harry looked at his statements and was shocked by how much he was worth. So was Ginny.

"No complaining if I spoil any of you", Harry says to his friends

"Very well", Ron replies

Ron had gotten over his jealousy after the Horcrux Hunt and Harry nearly being killed.

"I should tell you there is a law saying that if you had an end of family line you had to marry one women for each line", Damion says

"That solves your problem Harry", Hermione says

"What do you girls think?" Harry asks Ginny, Luna, Padma, Susan, Tracey and Daphne

"If it is ok with Ginny. I have to continue the Bones line anyway", Susan says

The others were in agreement it was Ginny's choose.

"We will do it. I know you love them Harry as much as you love me I am not blind. Who takes which title?" Ginny asks

"Ginny you pick", Harry says

"Lady Gryffindor-Flamel-Ilvermorny since I am the only Gryffindor here", Ginny says

"I will be Lady Peverell-Sayre-Lovegood as I must continue my line", Luna says

"I will be Lady Black-Quirrell-Greengrass as you will need someone strong to bring the Black name out of the darkness and I must continue the Greengrass name", Daphne says

"I will be Lady Pendragon-Stewart-Bones as I must continue my line too", Susan says

"I will be Lady Patil-Emrys-Le Fey as I need to continue my line and I am the oldest", Padma says

"I will be Lady Slytherin-Gaunt-Prince", Tracey says

"Can it be done that way?" Hermione asks

"It can with each of them taking three titles", Izzanok says

"This is the old statement of the Potter Vaults and a current one", Hagnok says handing it over

 _Potter Vault October 1981_

 _141,917,817,000 Galleons, 23,091,817 Sickles, 67,715 Knuts_

 _3,490,019,000 Pounds_

 _5,018,187,018 Euros_

 _Ingots: 81,187,021 worth_

 _Gold Bars: 87,876,000 Galleons_

 _Silver Bars: 19,716,081 Galleons_

 _Jewels/Gems Total: 398,910,000 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 8,100,987 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 8_

 _Amulets: 4_

 _Artefacts: 3,511_

 _Heirlooms: 4,142_

 _Chests: 211_

 _Wands: 31_

 _Furniture: 160_

 _Journals: 213_

 _Books: 341_

 _Scrolls: 449_

 _Portraits: 20_

 _Weapons: 95_

 _Current Potter Vault_

 _419,871,871,000 Galleons, 46,081,817 Sickles, 100,002 Knuts_

 _7,091,811,011 Pounds_

 _10,971,171,762 Euros_

 _Ingots: 81,187,021 worth_

 _Gold Bars: 87,876,000 Galleons_

 _Silver Bars: 19,716,081 Galleons_

 _Jewels/Gems Total: 601,880,050 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 8,100,987 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 8_

 _Amulets: 4_

 _Artefacts: 3,511_

 _Heirlooms: 4,142_

 _Chests: 211_

 _Wands: 31_

 _Furniture: 160_

 _Journals: 213_

 _Books: 452_

 _Scrolls: 449_

 _Portraits: 20_

 _Weapons: 95_

"Since you own a jewel mine your jewels and gems have gone up. Your books you had us find is a little over 100 they will be put in your vault. And all you investments have made you very wealthy then what the Potter Vault had in 1981", Hagnok says

"I will take the money that was built up after 1981 and the gems. But give them 11,000,000,000 Galleons added to their vault. So there vault will be topped up", Harry says

"Are you really giving them 11 Billion Galleons after they left you?" Ron asks  
"Mother did save my life with her blood protection. So I will give them that to make up their vault. I have enough galleons as it is", Harry says

"Very mature Harry", Hermione says

"Thank you", Harry replies

"Do you want a new vault or them?" Hagnok asks

"Me", Harry says

"Just sign these giving the vault back and this is for your new keys", Hagnok replies

Harry signs everything and a new key appears that was very detailed.

"Your new key Lord Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell", Hagnok says

"So do I keep the Gryffindor Vault? And Peverell Vault?" Harry asks

"Magic has chosen you so you do", Hagnok replies

"I would like to see my investments", Harry says, "And get them straightened out between what I did and them"

 _ **Investments**_

 _ **Lord Harold James Potter-Black**_

 _ **Wizarding Schools**_

 _50% Hogwarts (All Lord Harold's)_

 _88% Ilvermorny (USA) (All Lord Harold's)_

 _ **Muggle Schools**_

 _60% Oxford (30% Lord Harold)_

 _50% Yale (26% Lord Harold)_

 _70% London Academy (40% Lord Harold)_

 _142 Other schools (78 Schools by Lord Harold)_

 _ **Quidditch Teams**_

 _70% Appleby Arrows (Lord James)_

 _74% Ballycastle Bats (Lord James)_

 _23% Caerphilly Catapults (Lord James)_

 _90% Chudley Cannons (60% Lord Harold)_

 _76% Holyhead Harpies (30% Lord Harold)_

 _62% Puddlemere United (32% Lord Harold)_

 _ **Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families)**_

 _80% Amanuensis Quills (40% Lord Harold)_

 _70% Apothecary (45% Lord Harold)_

 _23% Baby Witch (Lord James)_

 _68% Brigg's Brooms (43% Lord Harold)_

 _61% Broom Brakes Service (30% Lord Harold)_

 _30% Ceridwen Cauldrons (Hogsmeade) (20% Lord Harold)_

 _88% Cleansweep Industries (44% Lord Harold)_

 _68% Cotton & Tweeds (46% Lord Harold)_

 _89% Daily Prophet (60% Lord Harold)_

 _65% Dervish and Banges (Hogsmeade) (20% Lord Harold)_

 _78% Eylops Owl Emprium (57% Lord Harold)_

 _55% Fine Enchanting Cauldrons (22% Lord Harold)_

 _21% Florean Fortescue (Diagon Alley) (Lord James)_

 _86% Flourish and Blotts (Diagon Alley) (54% Lord Harold)_

 _61% Gladrags Wizardwear (Hogsmeade) (31% Lord Harold)_

 _80% Honeydukes (Hogsmeade) (Lord James)_

 _55% Madam Milkins (10% Lord Harold)_

 _71% Magical Menagerie (40% Lord Harold)_

 _75% Nimbus Industries (Lord James)_

 _54% Obscurus Books (20% Lord Harold)_

 _15% Ollivanders (5% Lord Harold)_

 _73% Potage's Cauldron Shop (23% Lord Harold)_

 _100% Potter's Mine (90% Lord Harold)_

 _89% Quality Quidditch Supplies (40% Lord Harold)_

 _41% Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop (Hogsmeade) (11% Lord Harold)_

 _33% Slug & Jiggers Apothecary (13% Lord Harold)_

 _77% Stowe & Packers Magical Bags (35% Lord Harold)_

 _17% Sugarplum Sweets (Lord James)_

 _56% The Leaky Cauldron (36% Lord Harold)_

 _79% The Three Broom Sticks (Hogsmeade) (10% Lord Harold)_

 _86% Twilfitt and Tattings (50% Lord Harold)_

 _88% Twinkle's Telescopes (12% Lord Harold)_

 _25% Weasley Wizard Wheezes (Lord Harold)_

 _87% Wizarding Wireless Network (Hogsmeade) (38% Lord Harold)_

 _43% Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment (9% Lord Harold)_

 _16% Zonko's Joke Shop (Hogsmeade) (Lord James)_

 _713 Other Shops (500 Shops Lord Harold)_

 _ **Muggle Companies**_

 _90% Grunnings (Lord Harold)_

 _501 other Muggle Companies (401 Companies Lord Harold)_

"Wow Harry I didn't know you invested that much", Ginny says

"When I saw my accounts I gave permission for the Nation to invest in some of the old companies and some new companies", Harry replies, "Hagnok have all my investments separated from my parents"

"That will be done", Hagnok says making a note

"What about the properties?" Harry asks

"All properties you purchased are yours and will be separated from your parents file. You still have a lot of properties without the Potter properties and sharing properties with the Peverell and Gryffindor properties", Izzanok replies

"I suggest you make a WILL my Lord so all your vaults and things go to the right people or the Minister will try and claim some", Damion says  
"I know Kingsley wouldn't do that", Harry says

"It will make anyone who wants to steal your vaults by false WILLS not be able to get them", Izzanok adds

"We will let you think for half an hour", Hagnok says leaving the room with Izzanok and Damion

The babies begin to cry. Harry and Ginny immediately turn to their children. Harry picks up Grace and knows she needed changing and was hungry. Ginny was already breast feeding Hope. Luna, Hermione, and Neville were helping by feeding the others with Susan, Padma, Tracey and Daphne for support. Harry cuddles Grace and gives her a bottle that he magically heated up.

"The kids need the WILL to protect them", Ginny says to Harry

"We aren't officially married yet. Even though magic has married us", Harry says

"But still you blood adopted them. They need this WILL", Ginny says

"Ginny is right Harry it will protect them and you. But also Ginny in case you die Ginny will still be able to look after your children", Hermione says

"Hermione says is true. We should make a WILL", Daphne says

"Your should always listen to Hermione, Harry", Ron smirks

"Thanks _mate_ ", Harry says

"I remember my Gran saying how important WILLS were. Do it I already have before the start of the Dark school year. I didn't want the Longbottom money going to just anyone", Neville says

"Do a joint WILL as you ARE married by magic", Luna says

Ginny and Harry look at each other and have a conversation in their minds. They decide to do it.

"We will do it", Harry says burping Grace, "How is my little girl?"

"Coo", Grace says

"Clever girl", Harry says smiling

Ginny was beaming because that was the first sound other than crying they had heard. Faith and Hope with cooing too. Ginny cuddles Hope and Faith to her.

"You're both clever girls", Ginny cooees

"We will need too get some baby supplies after this", Harry says putting Grace back in the pram

"Yes. We need more. I am sure Ange, Katie and Sarah need stuff too", Ginny replies

Hagnok, Izzanok and Damion come back in half an hour on the dot.

"So what will you do?" Hagnok asks

"Ginny, Susan, Luna, Padma, Daphne, Tracey and I would like to make a WILL together as we are married by magic", Harry replies

"That will work. Being married by Magic is a special thing. You Miss Weasley are technically Mrs Potter", Hagnok informs them

"Won't Mum be happy", Ron mutters

"We will have a proper ceremony soon", Ginny says

"Now we need to write this WILL. Here start your WILL", Hagnok says

 _ **The Last Will and Testament of**_

 _ **Lord Harold James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Sayre-Gaunt-Stewart-Flamel-Emrys-Le Fey-Pendragon-Quirrell-Ilvermorny-Prince**_

 _ **and his will be wives**_

 _ **Lady Ginevra Molly Gryffindor-Flamel-Ilvermorny nee Weasley**_

 _ **Lady Luna Pandora Peverell-Sayre-Lovegood nee Lovegood**_

 _ **Lady Daphne Freyja Black-Quirrell-Greengrass nee Greengrass**_

 _ **Lady Susan Amelia Pendragon-Stewart-Bones nee Bones**_

 _ **Lady Padma Indira Patil-Emrys-Le Fey nee Patil**_

 _ **Lady Tracey Danyelle Slytherin-Gaunt-Prince nee Davis**_

 _We, the aforementioned, being of complete metal health and free will hereby decree this our last will and last testament, making all previous WILLS void._

 _If Ginny was to die before me all my money and investments would go to her and my other wives and the kids. So goes for if one of my other wives die._

 _If we die together the following people are to be given the following assets:_

 _To Hope Molly Weasley-Potter our daughter we leave a trust vault of 80,000 Galleons to be re-filled every year till she turns 17 in which she will get access to her their fortune._

 _To Faith Dora Weasley-Potter our daughter we leave a trust vault of 80,000 Galleons to be re-filled every year till she turns 17 in which she will get access to her their fortune._

 _To Grace Victoria Weasley-Potter_ _our daughter we leave a trust vault of 80,000 Galleons to be re-filled every year till she turns 17 in which she will get access to her their fortune._

 _To Theodore Remus Lupin-Potter our adopted son we leave a trust vault of 80,000 Galleons to be re-filled every year till he turns 17 and a farer 1,000,000 Galleons after the age of 17 to start his future on._

 _To Andromeda Dora Lupin-Potter our adopted daughter we leave a trust vault of 80,000 Galleons to be re-filled every year till she turns 17 and a farer 1,000,000 Galleons after the age of 17 to start her future on._

 _To Ronald Bilius Weasley we leave 1,000,000 Galleons and our shares in the Chudley Cannons. For being my best mate and Ginny's brother. And being like a brother to me._

 _To Hermione Jean Granger we leave 1,000,000 Galleons and half the books in our vault which she can pick from with help from the Nation. For being a sister too us and a complete friend._

 _To Hermione and Ronald's children we leave trust vaults of 70,000 Galleons to be refilled each year till they reach 17._

 _To Neville Francis Longbottom we leave 1,000,000 Galleons for being a great friend, being like a brother and for being a real support during the war_

 _To Hannah Louisa Abbott we leave 1,000,000 Galleons for being a friend and like a sister to us._

 _For any children Neville and Hannah have we leave trust vaults of 60,000 Galleons per child to be re-filled every year till they turn 17._

 _To Angelina Johnson we leave 1,000,000 Galleons for being a great friend and like an older sister._

 _To her children Fabian Fredrick and Gideon George we leave a trust vault of 60,000 Galleons to be re-filled every year till they turns 17 and a farer 800,000 Galleons each after the age of 17 to start their future on._

 _Katherine Bell we leave 900,000 Galleons for being a great friend and like another sister._

 _To her child Celeste Katherine Bell we leave a trust vault of 50,000 Galleons to be re-filled every year till she turns 17 and a farer 600,000 Gallons after the age of 17 to start her future on_

 _To Draco Lucius Malfoy we leave 800,000 Galleons for being turning from the dark in the end and being a good friend since._

 _To Sarah Alice Dixon we leave 500,000 Galleons for being a friend. And to her children Miriam Sarah, Atlanta Laura and Andrew Draco we leave trust vaults of 30,000 Galleons to be re-filled every year till they turn 17 and a farer 400,000 Galleons each after the age of 17 to start their future on._

 _If Draco and Sarah have any children we leave trust vaults of 30,000 Galleons each to refill every year till they turn 17._

 _To Narcissa Malfoy nee Black we leave 200,000 Gallons to do with what she wishes expect anything with the Dark Arts. Thank you for lying to Voldemort and saving my life._

 _To Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Anne Weasley nee Prewett we leave 5,000,000 Galleons and it is not returnable the goblins have been made aware. So redo your house and make it how you always wanted it to be with a larger dining/kitchen for all of your and the grandchildren you will have._

 _To William Arthur Weasley and Fleur Isabelle Weasley nee Delacour we leave 1,500,000 Galleons and it is not returnable the goblins have been made aware. To use in anyway you wish. It is for being a good big brother too both of us._

 _To any children William and Fleur have we leave trust vaults of 70,000 Galleons each to be refilled every year till they reach the age of 17._

 _To Charles Septimus Weasley we leave 1,000,000 Galleons and it is not returnable. To use anyway you wish. It is for being such a good big brother._

 _Any children Charlie has we leave trust vaults of 70,000 Galleons each to be refilled every year till they reach the age of 17._

 _To Percival Ignatius Weasley we leave 900,000 Galleons and it is not returnable. To use anyway you wish. For being there when we needed you._

 _Any children Percy has we leave trust vaults of 70,000 Galleons each to be refilled every year till they reach the age of 17._

 _To George Gideon Weasley we leave 1,500,000 Galleons and our share in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. To use in any way you want and for always being a good brother to both of us._

 _Any children George has we leave trust vaults of 70,000 Galleons each to be refilled every year till they reach the age of 17._

… _. (It goes on to their friends)…_

 _To Headmistress Minerva Isobel McGonagall we leave 500,000 Galleons for being there for us and helping us through the bad times. And being a voice for us._

 _To Madam Poppy Pomfrey we leave 500,000 Galleons for looking after us time and time again when we get injured. Use the money anyway you wish._

 _To Professor Filius Flitwick we leave 100,000 Galleons thanks for being a great professor and standing with us when times were grim._

 _To Rubeus Hagrid we leave 700,000 Galleons for being my first friend in the wizarding world and being a comforting and caring person always ready to listen if we need you. And for also your help in the final battle._

 _To Xenophilius Lovegood we leave 500,000 Galleons for helping in the war._

 _To my parents Lily and James Potter we leave 80,000 Galleons for saving my life as a baby. No more because you never came back for me._

 _For each of my siblings I leave 1,000 Galleons each as I don't know you it can't be anymore_

 _To Sirius Orion Black we leave 90,000 for being there after the 3_ _rd_ _task and for coming to save me. But you also left so we can't leave you any more._

 _To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we leave 4,000,000,000 Galleons to fill the library with more books. To repair any damage done to the castle and with anything else the Headmistress can think off._

 _To St Murgo's we leave 1,000,000 Galleons_

 _To the Goblin Nation we leave 3,000,000 Galleons_

 _In question of custody for our children if one of us dies the surviving parties get custody, in case all of us die, our children are to be placed with the following persons mentioned in order._

 _1\. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger_

 _2\. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott_

 _3\. Draco Malfoy and Sarah Dixon_

 _4\. George Weasley and Angelina Johnson_

 _5\. Katie Bell and Lee Jordan_

 _6\. William and Fleur Weasley_

 _7\. Percival Ignatius Weasley_

 _8\. Charles Septimus Weasley_

 _9\. Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet_

 _10\. Minerva McGonagall_

 _11\. Blaise Zabini_

 _12\. Narcissa Malfoy_

 _13\. Rubeus Hagrid_

 _14\. Xenophilius Lovegood_

 _15\. Sirius Orion Black_

 _16\. James and Lily Potter_

 _ **Under no circumstances are our children to be separated or placed with the Dursley's.**_

 _ **Under no circumstances are our children to be placed in Foster Care.**_

 _Signed_

 _Lord Harold James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Sayre-Gaunt-Stewart-Flamel-Emrys-Le fey-Pendragon-Quirrell-Ilvermorny-Prince_

 _and his wives_

 _Lady Ginevra Molly Gryffindor-Flamel-Ilvermorny nee Weasley_

 _Lady Luna Pandora Peverell-Sayre-Lovegood_

 _Lady Daphne Freyja Quirrell-Greengrass_

 _Lady Susan Amelia Pendragon-Stewart-Bones_

 _Lady Padma Indira Patil-Emrys-Le Fey_

 _Lady Tracey Danyelle Slytherin-Gaunt-Prince_

 _Witnesses_

 _Hagnok (Account Manager)_

 _Izzanok (Lawyer for Lord Black)_

 _Damion Jones (Lawyer for Lord Black)_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Ronald Weasley_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Hannah Abbott_

Harry finishes with his fiancee's and everyone signs their name as witness.

"Put a little bit on magic into it then we know this is the real one", Hagnok says

Harry and Ginny do and the WILL glows gold.

"There all done. Anything else Lord Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin?" Hagnok asks

"I want to transfer 1,000,000 Galleons into George Weasley's account it is for the damages to his store", Harry explains

"I will do it straight away", Hagnok says

"What legal rights do I have now James, Lily, Sirius and my siblings are back?" Harry asks Damion

"You are over 17 so you are an adult. They have no say in your life. They won't be allowed into your new vaults or your island you bought with your money", Damion says

"What about Kreacher our House Elf?" Ginny asks

"If he still answers to you then he is still yours", Izzanok says

"Thank you everyone for your help today. I would like my friends to have an Inheritance test especially Neville, Luna and Hermione", Harry says

"Ok I will need 7 drops of blood", Hagnok says to Neville

Neville does what he is told. Names appear on the parchment.

 ** _Inheritance Test_**

 _Neville Francis Longbottom_

 ** _Confirmed Lordships by Blood_**

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom_

 _Lord of the Ancient House and Noble House of Max_

 ** _Confirmed Lordships by Magic_**

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff_

 ** _Confirmed Vaults_**

 _Longbottom Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Jones Vault_

 _Clearwater Vault_

"Well that is a surprise. I didn't expect Max or Hufflepuff they are thought to be extinct", Neville says shocked

"Hannah?" Harry asks

 ** _Inheritance Test_**

 _Hannah Louisa Abbott_

 ** _Confirmed Ladyships_**

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Abbott_

 _Lady of the Ancient House and Noble House of Blishwick_

 _Vaults_

 _Abbott Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Nixon Vault_

 _Trump Vault_

 _Turnball Vault_

"Luna?" Harry asks

Luna immediately cuts her hand and Hagnok does the spell and names appear

 ** _Inheritance Test_**

 _Luna Pandora Lovegood_

 ** _Confirmed Heirships_**

 _The Lesser House of Lovegood_

 ** _Confirmed Ladyships_**

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Burke_

 ** _Confirmed Ladyships by Magic_**

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Duel Inheritance)_

 _Vaults_

 _Lovegood Vault_

 _Burke Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Edwin Vault_

 _Jameson Vault_

"I guess I add two more last names to mine", Luna says

"Hermione why don't you go next?" Harry suggests

Hermione cuts her palm and doesn't believe any names would appear but she was wrong.

 ** _Inheritance Test_**

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 ** _Confirmed Ladyships by Blood_**

 _Lady of the Lesser House of Granger_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple_

 ** _Confirmed Ladyships by Magic_**

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Duel Inheritance)_

 _Confirmed Vaults_

 _Granger Vault_

 _Shafiq Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Edwin Vault_

 _Barrett Vault_

 _Kuiper Vault_

"How?" Hermione asks shocked

"The Grangers where a long line of squibs so where with the Shafiq and Triple. You're the first heir that had magic so only you could claim the vaults", Hagnok says

Hagnok gives Neville and Hermione their keys.

"I will leave after withdrawing 500 galleons", Harry says

"I will take you down to your vault", Hagnok says

"Very well. Will all of you wait here?" Harry asks

"Of course. We will have the kids", Ginny says

Harry was taken down to his new vault. He had gone to the Slytherin Vault. Hagnok opens the vault as it was a high security vault.

Harry sees all his wealth and it was a lot. He takes out some Galleons before asking to see his Potter vault.

"I will take you to the old Potter Vault as you are entitled to some of the portraits there. But not any of the money", Hagnok says

Harry enters his old Potter vault there were pictures on the Wall.

"Who are you?" a picture of a man and a woman

The man looked just like his father. The woman was a red haired

"I am Harold James Potter son of James and Lily Potter", Harry says

"So our grandson. We are Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Are you the Potter heir?" Fleamont asks

"No…", Harry gives the short version of what was going on

Fleamont and Euphemia were appalled and so were Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black. They agreed to come to the Castle. Euphemia pointed Harry to her engagement ring. It was a gold ring with red, black and white diamonds.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I add three aquamarine gems?" Harry asks

"Your welcome James didn't want to use it and I don't mind", Euphemia says sadly

"Well I do", Harry says smiling

Harry takes their portraits as well as the ones of Charlus and Dorea. Hagnok takes Harry back to the surface and his friends. Who were waiting with smiles.

Harry, Ginny, Susan, Luna, Padma, Tracey, Daphne, Neville, Hannah, Ron and Hermione walk out of Gringotts after taking another calming draught and so George's shop. It looked better.

They walk in and see some of the damage had been repaired.

"How is it going?" Ginny asks her brother

"Ok. Most of the stock is useless", George says

"How was business at Gringotts?" Draco asks

"All went well I gave my _parents_ and _Sirius_ most of their money back as I have plenty of money without what I gave them", Harry says

"That is an understatement", Neville mutters

"I transferred money into your account George", Harry says

"Thanks Harry. I'll pay you back", George says

"Don't worry about it we are basically brothers", Harry says

"That is the other thing Gringotts told us", Ginny says looking at Harry

"What?" George, Angelina, Draco and Sarah ask

"Magic has made us Ginny, Luna, Susan, Padma, Daphne and Tracey married without all the ceremony. Officially we are married", Harry says kissing Ginny

George's jaw drops, "Mum is going to go feral"

"We know. We WILL have a proper wedding soon", Ginny says before going over to the girls to help out

"I plan to propose soon", Harry says whispers to the boys, "Do I have your permission George? Ron?"

Ron looks at Harry he had been his best friend for years. Ron knew he would do good by Ginny as he was already looking after her children.

"You have my permission mate. But if you hurt her you are a dead man", Ron says

"Dourly noted. George?" Harry asks

"I would have owed Fred 10 Galleons. I am happy for you. Don't hurt my sister", George says

"I won't", Harry promises

"Now you have to ask Dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy", Ron says with a grin

Harry groans, "I do. I will just do Arthur"

"Good luck not getting killed by Bill, Charlie and Percy", Ron says

"Not to mention asking your other wives families permission to formally marry them", George says

George and Ron laugh at Harry's face and Harry eventually laughs as well. It felt good too laugh for once. That was when an owl flies in and lands on Harry. Harry scans the letter before opening it.

 _Harry,_

 _The press conference for your parents and Sirius will be held in 2 hours in the Ministry Atrium. Sorry I couldn't warn you earlier as I was busy getting Sirius's pardon ready not that he needs one._

 _I would like to know if your coming or now. But I stress you probably need to be there._

 _Minister For Magic_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Harry read out loud he was angry they only gave him 2 hours notice?

"Your not going", Hermione states knowing her best friend well

"No I won't. It will turn into a press conference about me. And I don't want that. See what happened today with the press the swamped us. They can have the spotlight. If they are all at the Ministry then we can go shopping in peace", Harry says to everyone

"So what will we do for 2 hours?" Ron asks

* * *

 _Potters: Earlier that Day_

* * *

James, Lily and Sirius had hardly slept the night before thinking about Harry and how angry he was at them. He did have a right to be. But also he didn't as he didn't know what they had gone through thinking he was dead.

Now they were going to Diagon Alley to get back into the British Wizarding society. But under glamour's as they weren't announced alive yet till this afternoon. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron to have a bite to eat. The kids were all looking around not having seen the place before.

Suddenly they see people coming out of the floo that they saw at the Weasley's yesterday. Someone runs and more people come in from the Alley entrance with cameras. They see Harry step through pushing a pram and so was Ginny. The cameras were flashing on all of them. They could hear what the reporters were saying:

"Mr Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the reason the its all over, Lord of the Houses Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin. How do you feel that your life in finally free?"

The Potter's and Sirius were surprised by all the titles he had

"Happy I will not be fighting anymore Dark Wizards unless they attack my family", Harry replies

"Mr Potter will you join the Aurors?"

"Yes", Sirius says thinking he knew what Harry wanted

"No as I said I have had enough of fighting", Harry replies annoyed

Sirius was shocked where did Harry stop wanting to be an Auror?

"Mr Potter what do you think of our New Minister?"

"He is the best man for the job", Harry replies

"What is your opinion on the rumours of Severus Snape a Death Eater?"

"Severus Snape was never a Death Eater. He was a spy till the end and was truly a brave man, a man I have been proud to have known", Harry says firmly

Lily, James and Sirius where shocked what had Severus Snape done to earn respect from Harry? Sirius had told them that Snape hated Harry.

"What about the Malfoy's and the one at your side?"

"He was on our side all along as his father forced him into being a Death Eater. It is neither his or his mothers fault anything appeared as it all rests of Lucius's Malfoy's shoulders. Draco as the new Lord Malfoy will be making a better name for himself", Harry says

"What will you do now Mr Potter?"

"Rest", Harry says

"What will happen to the D.A Mr Potter?"

"We will be there when anyone needs us", Harry says

"What is today's press conference at the Ministry about Mr Potter?"

"No comment", Harry says

"Eleanor, for Witch Weekly are you single Mr Potter? As you are number 1 most eligible Wizard"

"No. I am in a relationship that will last long and true with Ginny Weasley and the rest is my business", Harry says kissing Ginny's hand

His parents where sad they never got to see his first crush now he was in love. The Potter Children glared at their brother as he was hogging all the attention.

"Mr Longbottom are you single? As you are number 2 most eligible wizard?"

"I am in a relationship with this lovely lady here. And I don't plan on breaking up with her", Neville says kissing a woman's hand

"What about you Mr Ronald Weasley are you single? As you are shared number 2 most eligible wizard?"

"I am in a committed relationship with this Hermione Granger as she is the world to me", Ron says blushing

"And you Mr George Weasley? As you are number 3 most eligible wizard?"

"I have started a relationship with my good friend and fellow Quidditch friend Angelina Johnson", George says kissing Angelina

"Mr Potter you were a good Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team are you planning on playing professionally?"

"I am not going to play professionally I have more important things to do", Harry says getting annoyed by their questions

"What things Mr Potter?"

"No comment", Harry says

"Mr Potter are you planning on returning to Hogwarts?"

"No comment", Harry says as they now push past the reporters away

They all walk away.

"Attention hog", Joel says and his siblings agree

"He has changed. He didn't like the media before", Sirius tells James and Lily

"Lets go to Gringotts", James says as they finish their meal

They walk through Diagon Alley and see Harry laughing with his friends in a window of a shop.

"He has everything", Iolanthe mutters

They enter Gringotts and head to the front counter.

"We need to see the Potter Account Manager", James says

"Very well. That would be Hagnok", the goblin says, "Follow me"

They follow the goblin to an office. And inside was a middle aged goblin.

"Thank you Nakok you may go", the goblin says dismissing the other goblin

The goblin goes quickly.

"I am Hagnok take your seats", Hagnok says

"We need to find out what is in our accounts", James says

"Well your accounts were given to your son as you both were declared legally dead everything passed to him", Hagnok says

"So your saying we have no money in the UK?" Lily asks

"I didn't say that. You have the balance of what was in the account when you 'died' in 1981. All the rest is with your son", Hanok says, "Here are your keys your vault is the same. Your son moved his money out"

"What about me?" Sirius asks

"That same what you had in 1996 when you died. But you don't have your title as you freely gave that to Harry Potter who has taken the mantle of Lord Black", Hagnok says

"I guess that is ok. As I never wanted the title", Sirius says

"What about my titles?" James asks

"You have the title of Lord Potter back and you are a dual Lord of Peverell and Gryffindor", Hagnok says

"Dual?" James asks

"Yes. Magic has chosen a Lord. So you will dual share it. Magic has a way of its on Lord Potter", Hagnok says, "Magic is stronger than blood. The other Lord's children will become the heir of Peverell and Gryffindor"

"Who is the other Lord?" Sirius asks

"I can't tell you. Now who is your Potter Heir?" Hagnok asks

"My 2nd eldest Noel Fleamont Potter will be heir", James says

"Very well. Now you want your keys and statements?" Hagnok asks

"Yes we will have those", James says

Hagnok hands over their vaults kids and statements. And James and Lily were surprised by how much they had and so was Sirius.

"Thank you. I would like to make a withdrawal", James says

"Me too", Sirius says

"I will have a goblin bring you down to your vaults", Hagnok says calling for a goblin in gobbledegook

Both Sirius, James, Lily and the kids didn't know what he was saying. They were taken down to their vaults and it was different numbers too last time. They withdraw the Galleons they want and leave.

"Now we have to buy new robes for the Press conference", Lily says

"Lets get ready then", James says

"Fun shopping", Sirius says sarcastically

"Then a press conference", Lily reminds her

"Yay", Sirius says sarcastically

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Harry's Wives:**

1\. Ginevra Molly Weasley: (16): Lady Gryffindor-Flamel-Ilvermorny

2\. Daphne Freya Greengrass: (18): Lady Black-Quirrell-Greengrass

3\. Susan Amelia Bones: (18): Lady Pendragon-Stewart-Bones

4\. Padma Indira Patil: (18): Lady Patil-Emrys-Le Fey

5\. Tracey Elizabeth Davis: (18): Lady Slytherin-Gaunt-Prince


End file.
